


The Lost One

by SilverDagger



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who get taken don't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost One

People who get taken don't come back.

Valkyrie knows that. She _knows_ it. That doesn't stop her from counting the days, or carving signs into rock to mark the path of their clan's travels. Furiosa is tough, resourceful. She'll find a way. _When you return to us_ , Valkyrie promises, _I'll have so much to tell you_. 

But days pass, and years, and Furiosa doesn't return - ghosts never do. Water turns to poison, green to bare branches and then to nothing, until all that's left is gritty sand between Valkyrie's teeth. She learns to shoot to kill, to make herself bait, and sometime between the end of one life and the start of another, she stops counting.

And then one day, she hears a voice across the dunes.

At first, she can't believe it. She knows traps, and she knows that ghosts can't be trusted. But she knows that voice, too, and those words, and it's her, the lost one, Furiosa returned. She's tall now, hair shorn, pain carried on her shoulders - but changed as she is, there's an echo in her of the girl who was, and Valkyrie has so much to tell her, but it's nothing she'll want to hear.

So that night, Valkyrie tells no stories, just wraps Furiosa in her arms and holds her silent and shaking - not only in grief, not only rage. 

"Home is here," she whispers. "Home is us."

Furiosa says nothing, only pulls her closer, wordless, insistent, no longer alone. Tomorrow, the wasteland calls. Tonight is theirs.


End file.
